


just stay with me (honey, don’t you leave)

by doubt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Birthdays, Emotional Roadshow, Fluff, Multi, THIS IS THREE WEEKS LATE LMFAO, hbd mom, josh is the beaniest of the beanie babies, jus a short lil thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubt/pseuds/doubt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“this was a bad idea,” says josh.</p>
<p>“what was a bad idea?”</p>
<p>“these helium party balloons.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	just stay with me (honey, don’t you leave)

**Author's Note:**

> u dont get 2 see th helium party balloons bt u do get a bit of shirtless josh so Whatevr
> 
> enjoy ths and leave COmments
> 
> also its not fact checked but i knw jenna wasnt on tour with them ???(it hink) who care

jenna wakes up with a crick in her neck from sleeping in a bunk, which is a great start to her twenty third birthday. not that she actually remembers until mark, who is wearing sunglasses even though it’s _ten am_ , wrenches open the curtain and says, “happy birthday. the boys tried to make you breakfast and...well.”

“oh, that’s so sweet of them.” jenna yawns. “why are you wearing sunglasses?”

“they, uh, kinda started a small fire. we put it out,” mark recounts. jenna looks vaguely horrified. “there was only a bit of damage to one of the benches. just got burned. also josh’s hair–”

“oh my gosh, is he alright?” she maneuvers her legs out of the bunk and slips out, taking the blanket/sleeping bag thing with her (it happens to everyone; at least jenna puts hers back). “where is he? did they go to the hotel already?”

“he was just complaining about needing a redye. fire got nowhere near him. michael took them up to the hotel once the whole thing was over. they’re fine, don’t worry. did i say happy birthday?”

“yeah, you did.” she combs her hand through her hair. “happy birthday me. i’m so hungry. are you going to the hotel now or?”

“yeah, d’you want me to wait for you?”

“sure. i’ll be a couple minutes.”

“okay,” mark replies and goes back out the front, probably to try and beat snyder at super smash bros. jenna has one clean set of clothes, which she reserved for today: this light pink crop top with the word “BIRTHDAY” in darker pink across the chest, bought by tyler (for himself; in fact it’s actually his and he wears it often) and denim overalls. she pairs them with white chuck taylors and jenna joseph is ready to conquer her birthday.

“mark, let’s go.”

“you go ahead, i wanna beat– snyzey–”

jenna shakes her head. “boys,” she mutters, exiting the van and walking through to the hotel. it’s smaller than the last hotel they were in, which was in connecticut. they’re now in virginia.

“are you with twenty one pilots?” asks the guy at the desk. jenna nods. “name?”

“joseph.”

“you’re wanting a room with a king size bed? you’re booked to room 107.”

“yep.” jenna steadies herself on her left leg. “there’s two other guys in there, right?”

“yes, a, um, a tyler and a josh dun. i love their music,” the receptionist whispers.

“oh. well, i’m jenna, i’m tyler’s wife.”

“oh! they said something about it being your birthday? happy birthday.”

“yeah. hence the, uh– oh, you can’t really see the shirt.” he hands her the keycard. “thank you!” and she goes off to the elevator. the mirrors are great for selfies, and, y’know, it’s her birthday, so why not?

the elevator stops at level twelve, and the room is right across from it. she walks as quietly as she can, which is sorta hard because the soles of her shoes are made of rubber and the floor is tiled, and swipes the card over the sensor thingy. as soon as it clicks and she can open the door, jenna hears something along the lines of, “josh, hide!” and rustling and a door closing.

when she opens the door, tyler is sitting cross-legged in the very middle of the suspiciously neat bed, whistling something that sounds like the run and go (that’s his and like, everyone’s go-to whistling song, for some reason) and scrolling through something which is probably twitter. he flicks his eyes toward the door and is apparently surprised to see his wife. “oh, hey, ba–”

“i know he’s in there.” jenna cuts him off with a shake of her head, pointing to the bathroom, and lies down next to her husband.

“he’s not, he, he, he jumped off the balcony! with a parachute,” tyler replies. he clicks his phone off, places it on the end table, and stretches out his legs cautiously. “he loves to dive from the sky and uh, he felt this was a great opportunit–”

“ow!” is heard from the bathroom.

“josh, are you okay?”

“oh, that’s just a, that’s a recording, that we put in, to make you think that josh is in there. he actually isn’t, he–” tyler’s phone lights up with a text (which is actually from mark). “he’s just landed on the ground and he’s fine, there’s no one in the bathroom don’t worry about it.”

“this was a bad idea,” josh says. “my foot hurts.” tyler looks frustrated.

“what was a bad idea?”

“these helium party balloons.” he slides open the door and leaves the helium party balloons next to the shower. “tyler coaxed me into–”

“i did _not_ coax you! i asked and you agreed!”

“i only agreed because you said you’d buy me hair dye.” josh crosses his arms. “anyway, he coaxed me into popping out of the bathroom shirtless with the balloons when you weren’t expecting it. and it didn’t even work!”

jenna shakes her head again. “you boys. josh, c’mere.”

“dogpile!”

“nope, no no no. just come here.” it’s been agreed that josh is the puppy of the crew, no matter what crew it is. his sibling crew, the tour crew, the poly crew, his la crew – whatever, any crew. he shuffles over and lies next to jenna.

“happy birthday,” tyler whispers, nudging his forehead against hers.

“yeah, happy birthday.” josh does pretty much the same thing. jenna closes her eyes.

“happy birthday me.”


End file.
